Foaming pumps are known for foaming fluids and for producing a discharge of fluids mixed with air as foam. For example, it is known to mix air and liquid soap to provide foamed liquid hand soap.
The present inventors have appreciated that known systems for producing foam suffer the disadvantages that they are relatively complex and expensive.